


It's Just Like a First Love.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Out of Character, Reincarnation, based off of a song, i forget what the entire fic is about, idk i kinda suck at writing, kind of, uhh for some reason when i try to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I heard you're back on the relationship scene." Dark began."Yeah, I am. It's not as bad as I remember.""Well you haven't been hurt yet, have you?""You have? i always thought you didn't care.""I care more than you think," Dark paused for a second after getting no reply, then continued. "I don't think I'll ever fall in love again. Too dangerous. All it does is harm me in the end.""The heart wants what the heart wants, Dark. You can't control that.""You," he paused. "You know what I meant. I'm not letting anyone ever get that close to me again.""Now that harms all people involved, does it not?"Dark didn't reply.-Also known as: Dark is an immortal who falls in love. Twice
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	It's Just Like a First Love.

"I heard you're back on the relationship scene." Dark began.

"Yeah, I am. It's not as bad as I remember."

"Well you haven't been hurt yet, have you?"

"You have? i always thought you didn't care."

"I care more than you think," Dark paused for a second after getting no reply, then continued. "I don't think I'll ever fall in love again. Too dangerous. All it does is harm me in the end."

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Dark. You can't control that."

"You," he paused. "You know what I meant. I'm not letting anyone ever get that close to me again."

"Now that harms all people involved, does it not?"

Dark didn't reply.

-

William practically threw himself onto the couch, landing on top of Dark. Dark chuckled. "Tired, huh?"

Will nodded. "Hey, I had a rough day. I'm just glad I'm here right now, with you."

Dark stayed silent for a moment. "Do you want to put on a movie or something of the sorts? I know a few things we could watch." He said after a while.

"Sure, movie sounds good. Put on whatever." William said, adjusting his and Darks position so he was leaning into him.

Both William and Dark haven't had the easiest time in life, especially recently, but they made each other happy. Made each other feel like they belonged, but Dark couldn't help but felt guilty. He wanted to make the most of the time Will had, but he felt like he shouldn't get too close. Little did he realize it was too late.

Of course, Dark hadn't told William he was an immortal. He wasn't sure if he should. He was scared, how William would react, how it would affect them and their relationship, if nothing would happen at all, but-

"Dark? You there?"

Just maybe, things would be okay someday. He had William, and it would be okay.

Dark allowed himself to smile. "Yeah, I'm here, I got it. Sorry about that."

-

"This seems like a good spot, over here!" Will shouted, not realizing Dark was right next to him.

Dark laughed. "I'm right here, Will. You're gonna make me go deaf."

William whipped around, almost smacking into Dark, and bursted into laughter. "I'm sorry!" he managed to get out after a second. They set up a place to sit in the grass while still laughing.

Dark sat down first, patting the space next to him. The next thing that happened caught him very off guard. "Not happening, Dark!" Will said, leaping onto Dark. Dark, very obviously not ready for that, fell backwards, taking William down with him, as neither of them were very steady. They laughed again.

"You gotta warn me next time, babe," Dark said, not even thinking about it.

Will paused, then raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him completely. "Oh, I'm 'babe' now?" he teased.

Dark realized what he said, and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to do that-"

"No, I like it. Makes me feel like I'm important to you," William smiled. He looked back to the sky, getting distracted. "Hey look! It's so pretty!" he said, pointing at the sunset.

"Wil, William, Colonel, I cannot see," Dark simply stated, as he was still lying back down on the ground. William, however, was not paying attention, seemingly more interested in the sunset than Dark. In actuality, he was thinking about the situation he was in. Just 2 years ago, Will was in the darkest place he'd ever been in, but then he met Dark, and his world changed. Dark makes him happy, and he knows that he makes him happy as well, but sometimes he forgets, and he likes the reminders and the reassurance.

"William!" Dark shouted, and Will jumped.

"Oh, sorry again!" Will said, climbing off of Dark so they could get into more comfortable positions. Dark laughed, and so did he.

They were happy together. It's just like a first love.

-

Will grabbed Dark by his arm, but as much as dark tried to get away and protested, whining about some work he had to finish up, William still managed to drag him into the spare room. Will pushed Dark in front of him, and shut the door behind them both. The room was fairly empty, just filled with things they had no other place for, and a small speaker. Was it just Dark, or did the place look a little neater than normal?

"This took me way too long to figure out how to do, so you better appreciate this, Dark," William said.

"Can you at least tell me whats going on?" Dark questioned while turning around to look at William.

Will just smiled, pulling out his phone. "How about I show you?" He asked as a song started playing through the speaker. Will then reached his hand out to Dark. "Shall we dance?"

Dark hung his head, trying to hid a slightly goofy smile. "Alright," he huffed out as he looked up to Will. "Let's dance."

Of course, they were both not very good, as neither had very much experience dancing in any form, But they were learning slightly along the way. They allowed themselves to not worry, and to be happy, to enjoy the moment. Yet, Dark still wouldn't give in fully. Dark would not give in, even as Wilford, in his unaware state, looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world.

-

"I'm in love with you."

Dark stared at Will, who was right across from him, in disbelief for a split second. "What?" he managed to breathe out.

"I'm in love with you. Simple."

Dark shook his head. "Wh- I- hold on," Dark started. "I... feel like I should explain something to you, Will."

William tilted his head to one side. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm in love with you as well," Dark said, then paused. Just as Will opened his mouth to say something, Dark spoke again. "But, nothing can happen. between us," he said as he gestured to him and Will.

Will looked confused. "Do you mind explaining why?"

Dark inhaled a shaky breath. "I'm an immortal. Recently, before I met you, I vowed to never date anyone again. It only ends with my partner dying, I had realized, and me having to deal with that grief until it's gone," Will looked shocked for a moment, but only for a moment, before his expression completely changed.

"I... I'm sorry? I really don't know what to say." Will looked away from Dark as he continued. "We're practically dating already, why can't we just make it official. It'll all hurt in the end anyways, won't it? Who gives a fuck."

Dark looked to the ground as well, thinking. Even if he and William didn't start dating for Will's whole life, when he dies, it will hurt probably just as much as if they were together. Dark wanted to be with William, and Will wanted the same. "Will-" Dark began, before getting caught off.

"God, I'm sorry if I'm being pushy. I don't wanna force you into anything. I'm sorry- we can just, uh, forget this?" Will spoke quickly, still not looking at Dark.

"William," that caused him to whip his right up to look at Dark. "You're right. Who gives a fuck. Let's do it," Dark lightly touched Will's face with one of his hands, slightly unsure. "William, will you be my boyfriend?"

Will smiled as he look at Dark with adoration, and a sort of softness that seemed to always be there ever since he met dark. "Of course. I'd love to."

-  
"I'm afraid, Will," Dark said as he stood right in front of him. William was sitting on the bed in their bedroom. William stared at Dark, who was looking past him. "I'm afraid to lose you. To lose everyone. Everything."

William stood up, causing Dark to finally look at him. William reached his hands out to grab both of Darks. "I'm afraid too, Dark, but we have each other, we've always helped one another through the dark, and we'll continue to do so."

"I just... I don't know what I'll do when you're gone. I've only been through this once, and It did not end well. I realized relationships would be too hurtful for me to continue doing," Dark sighed.

Will rubbed Darks hands with his thumb as he spoke. "Babe, when I'm gone, I don't want my death to hold you back. I want you to keep going on and not stop and slow down. It's going to be okay, Dark. I promise, when its over for me, it will be okay. Maybe not right away, but eventually. I guarantee you that." Will hadn't even realized he'd teared up. Why he was crying so easily? He didn't know.

Dark was on the verge of tears as well, as this subject hurt for him. A lot, as he was still recovering from the grief of losing his past lover. "I can't promise you anything, William, but I'll try. I really will. I love you so much, and..." Dark trailed off, trying to find his words. He shook his head. "Can- can we just drop this subject for right now?" Dark asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course," Will started. "And I love you too. So much."

-

Dark placed just one flower next to the grave. The grave that read his past lover's name in a text that made Dark feel like it was taunting him for falling in love in the first place. Yet, Dark powered through what he wanted to say.

"You truly were worth it. I'm glad I fell in love with you, William. I don't regret a single second of the time we spent together. You meant, no, you mean so much to me, and I truly do miss you, but I promised you. I promised you that I wouldn't let this slow me down from living life. As much as I wish I could stay here, sitting here, forever, by your side, I know you wouldn't want that." Dark inhaled a shaky breath, certainly not about to cry.

Dark thought for a second. Then another. Then one more. He had noticed something about William. He didn't know what it was, but something was oddly familiar to him about Will. Like he had seen his face before. Like he had met him. Like he had become friends with him. Like he had fallen in love with him, all before.

Dark shrugged those thoughts off, and stared at the grave for another minute, before getting up.

-

"...And then I pulled out my gun, you know-" Wilford cut himself off. "Hey, Dark are you listening?" Wilford waved his hand in front of Darks face. Dark was staring at the table they were both sitting at, next to each other, seeming to be either spacing off, or way too focused on something.

"William."

"Huh?"

Dark looked to Wilford, then spoke. "Have you heard of someone named William Barnum?"

Wilford looked confused for a second, then thought. "The name seems familiar. I'm pretty sure I've heard of him? Why do you ask?" Wilford asked, wondering why Dark would ask him this out of the blue.

"Are you sure you've heard of him?" Dark asked, adjusting himself in his seat so he could turn to look at Wilford a little more directly.

"Uhh..." Wilford thought again, slightly harder this time. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. That name is familiar for some reason. Again, why do you ask?"

Wilford couldn't read Darks face. "He shouldn't. He died many years ago, and he wasn't famous. That's quite..." Dark paused. "Odd."

"That took a lot less cycles than I thought it would for you to figure out, Dark!" a new voice said, suddenly. Mark.

Both Dark and Wilford turned suddenly to look at him. Mark's a friend of Darks, as well as an immortal. Unbeknownst to Dark and Wil, he also knew this one special thing about Wilford.

"Here, I'll make things quick," Mark said, motioning for them to stand up. They did as asked, and were pulled into... someplace that Wilford did not recognize nor like very much. This completely black space, empty of everything except the three of them. "Dark, Wilford here is a reincarnation of your past lovers into one. He does not remember what happened in his past lives, nor was he aware he even had any. Wilford, Dark here is an immortal, as am I."

Wilford and Dark just stared at each other, then back to Mark. "Now, Wilford, I'm going to make an offer. When you first appeared in a past life, I had an... Interest in you. I thought you were special." Mark looked around for a second. "You know what, I'll get to the point. Wilford, you can either gain your past memories back slowly over a period of time, and become an immortal, or live your life as normal. The choice is yours, Mr. Warfstache."

Dark looked over at Wilford, silently pleading he decided to go through with it. Dark thought it was selfish, that he wanted William- Wilford to stay with him for good this time.

"I'm going to ask you one question in return," Wilford stated. "Why the absolute fuck would I not choose to become immortal?"

And so, it was done. That was that.

-

Wilford rubs his finger over the ring on his hand, smiling at it softly. He remembers everything, every moment shared, every kiss, every touch, every confession, every smile, all of it. Okay, well, maybe not all of it. Wil had gotten his memories back fully a while ago, yet it feels like such a short time ago, sometimes a day, sometimes an hour. Wilford couldn't be happier with the decision he made, and Dark's ever grateful for Wil, and what he chose to do.

Dark went over to Wilford sluggishly, and practically fell on top of him. "Tired, huh?"

They make each other incredibly happy. They had their own modest universe in the midst of the mess of everything that was Earth. It was a nice warmth, that they would share together, for as long as time. They might not do much yet comfort one another at this point in time, but they were both glad the other person was just as bad of a person as the other was.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic in a long time! i havent written in almost 2 years maybe? at least something that wasnt an essay! this is a pretty short and fast fic, but its alright i guess? not the best but hey i havent written a story in a long time. this was also inspired by the song "I'm glad you're evil too" by PinocchioP check it out! its p good :^)


End file.
